XXX
by Mine 327
Summary: "puaskan kami Do Kyungsoo-ssi!".


**Tittle : XXX**

**Cast : Members of EXO with main cast Do Kyungsoo  
**

**Rated : M **

**Warning**

**GS dengan alur berantakan, typo(s) ditemukan dimana-mana , isi cerita yang garing dan ide yang pasaran.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari hari aku harus bekerja menjadi seorang cleaning service di sebuah sekolah elit di kotaku. Sekolah yang hanya di peruntukkan bagi mereka yang orang tuanya berkantong tebal dan berkedudukan tinggi . sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki tapi karena aku seorang perempuan dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus menyembunyikan identitasku karena pihak sekolah hanya menerima pegawai laki-laki saja entahlah apa yang menjadi alasan mereka untuk tidak memperkerjakan pegawai wanita. Dan inilah kisahku . . .

Flashback on

"Hufh siapa sih yang suka menempelkan bekas permen karet didinding wc ini. Coba kalau aku tau orangnya akan ku tegur ia, enak saja habis manis sepah dibuang malah bukan hanya dibuang tapi juga ditempelkan di dinding dan itu membuat pekerjaan ku bertambah belum lagi pekerjaan yang lainnya. Iiiiiihhh menyabalkan !".

Walau dengan hati dongkol pekerjaan ini tetap aku kerjakan . karena percuma saja mengeluh toh aku nggak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya dengan dibantu beberapa 'teman-temanku' pekerjaan ini selesai juga tapi masih ada satu wc lagi yang harus aku bersihkan yaitu wc paling belakang sekolah ini . dengan langkah yang ringan aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah . dan sesampainya aku disana aku mendengar suara seseorang oh bukan tepatnya suara beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak ku mencoba mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan dan oh Tuhan mereka sedang nongkrong dan asyik mengisap rokok di tangan masing-masing. Dan itu merupakan pelanggaran terberat di sekolah ini. Dapat ku lihat didalam ruangan sempit dan bau itu ada sekitar 5 orang laki laki dan 2 diantaranya dikenal sebagai anak seorang pejabat tinggi di kota ini. Dan kalau tidak salah nama mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan entahlah siapa namanya tapi siswa disini memanggilnya Suho. Sedangkan 3 orang lainnya aku tidak tau namaya tapi yang pasti mereka berlima mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan.

Mereka tetap asyik merokok tanpa menyadari kehadiranku disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengusir mereka karena aku ingin segera mengerjakan kewajibanku dan pulang tapi entahlah kenapa jadi aku tetap berdiam disini tanpa berani bergerak, tetap mengintip dan berharap semoga mereka cepat menghabiskan rokoknya danpergi.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan disini?".sebuah suara menegurku dan itu cukup membuatku tegang ditempat dan tak berani bergerak apalagi menatap orang yang ada sangat kasar ia menyeretku kedalam.

"hei teman-teman lihat! Siapa yang kubawa ini ?". kudengar ia laki-laki berkulit gelap yang sekarang aku tau bernama Kai sedang memperkenalkanku kepada empat temannya yang lain.

"Kyaaaaaa! Bukankah kau cleaning service yang imut itu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang laki-laki berkulit paling putih bertanya kepadaku. Aku yang saat itu sedang syok berat hanya bisa diam dan menatap merekaa takut. Tiba –tiba "Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh" aku berteriak keras ketika salah satu dari mereka *laki-laki paling tinggi* meremas dadaku lebih tepatnya payudaraku dengan keras.

"fufufufufufu . . . dari awal aku sudah curiga kalau sebenarnya kamu adalah wanita. Mana ada seorang laki-laki berkulit halus dan berwajah cantik sepertimu". Ia menyeringai iblis dan itu membuatku takut.

Dengan menahan desahanku akibat sentuhannya , aku mengelak keras dan mengatakan kalau aku bukan wanita tapi laki-laki tulen walau sebenarnya aku berbohong dan ku harap semoga mereka percaya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu membuat mereka percaya, karena dari arah belakang kulihat suho sedang membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu dan itu akan membuatku lilitan kain pada tubuhku kelihatan. Bahkan dari arah depan kulihat dia *seorang Happy Virus* tengah membuka zipper celana depanku tanpa bisa mengelak aku menyerah dan membiarkan mereka membuka identitasku.

Kalaupun melawan bukankah itu akan percuma saja karena mereka bisa saja melaporkanku telah memalsukan identitas diri dan itu bisa membuatku masuk penjara dan aku tak mau itu.

Akhirnya kemeja dan celanaku telah melorot menampilkan tubuhku yang sialnya aku tidak mengenakan bra hari ini hanya celana dalam dan lilitan kain ini. Ku lihat mereka mengamati tubuhku dengan tatapan mereka yang lapar dan dapat kulihat malah hampir semua dari mereka ereksi dan itu terlihat dari membesarnya gundukan di depan celana mereka.

" Baikalah, sekarang apa mau mu kyungsoo-ssi?". Kai bertanya sangat gugup ku jawab kalau aku ingin mereka merahasiakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya karena aku masih ingin bekerja.

"Imbalannya?". Ku dengar Kris*laki-laki paling tinggi* membuka suara. Dan ku jawab kalau mereka merahasiakan massalah ini maka aku juga akan merahasiakan kejadian waktu mereka merokok disekolah. Bukankah itu kartu AS yang bagus? Setidaknya menurutku. Larena ketika mendengar jawabanku mereka tertawa dengan keras apalagi Sehun*laki-laki paling putih*dan Chanyeol*si happy Virus*melihat itu aku hanya diam dan menatap mereka bingung , ada apa dengan mereka?

Lalu Suho pun angkat bicara dan bertanya tentang ada atau tidak sebuah bukti yang bisa memperkuat kalau mereka melanggar disiplin sekolah. Dan dengan bangga aku menjawab kalau aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ia hanya tertawa dan menjentik pelan dahiku. "dasar bodoh" .

"mana bisa itu dijadikan bukti kalau hanya melihat kau kira mereka akan percaya begitu saja? Bahkan sebelum kau melanjutkan argumenmu pun kau akan ditendang dari ruang kepala sekolah karena di anggap menyebarkan gossip yang tidak-tidak. Terlebih ketika beliau mendengar Kris hyung dan Suho hyung yang melakukannya. Kau akan dianggap mengada- ada Kyungsoo-ssi". Kai menjelaskan.

" lain halnya kalu kau mempotret sewaktu kami merokok tadi maka masalahnya akan kau memotretnya?".

Dengan lemah aku menggeleng menyadari kebodohanku sekarang aku diujung tanduk terlebih ketika mereka menyeringai seekor tikus kecil aku bertanya " apa yang kalian inginkan?". Dan lihatlah senyum tipis dibibir mereka .

"Simple saja, buat kami puas maka kami akan tutup mulut".

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung dengan permintaan mereka . "Bagaimana caranya" tanyaku.

Kai mendekatiku dengan perlahan dan Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh .

**TBC/END**


End file.
